


The Future is Us

by DanbeauFlygirlPhoton77



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Dynamics, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanbeauFlygirlPhoton77/pseuds/DanbeauFlygirlPhoton77
Summary: Just a little Sci-fi AU idea I had about where or how this story would progress after the events of Captain Marvel the movie. Carol and Maria Pairing. This story is just for fun, I am neither a comic scholar or a professional writer. Marvel owns all Characters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic. Ive been quite fascinated with watching the community celebrate this paring. I admittedly watched Captain Marvel movie 3 times before I figured out that I really liked it. It totally caught me off guard, I hadn't seen any trailers or anything. I expected it to be like Wonder Woman, Washed through the straight white male gaze, but it was something very different.
> 
> This fiction is my attempt to process those emotions. All mistakes are mine, I have no beta.  
This story is a bit AU with a slightly different timeline. This will focus mostly on the Rambeau/Danvers family and their various adventures. There will be adult themes, even though I'm not the best at them, so please mind the warnings. A few thing to note about this AU:
> 
> -The infinity stones are sentient.  
-original Alien Races (ShinKaar & Vinari)
> 
> I dedicate this story, (or my attempt at a story) to the Butches/Androgynous heartthrobs of the world.  
~for everything you've done.<3

Prelude

After the hellish 5 year Thanos’s snap had caused, reversed in an epic battle between Thanos’s forces and the Avengers. Carol had arrived from interstellar travel just as the tides had turned in his favor. Thanos watched slack jawed as the entity engulfed in cosmic fire sliced through his Flagship and incinerated everything it touched. The creature came at him, the full force of the power behind it sent him reeling and scrambling to counter the new threat. 

The creature had a hold of his gauntlet and was slowly pulling back his fingers to remove it. That’s when Thanos got a good look. It was a woman. A powerful woman. In desperation Thanos slammed his fist with all of his power into the females face and she did not stop removing his gauntlet or pause, or flinch, or acknowledge him in anyway. Thanos’ felt the first fingers of panic tickle his psyche.

Before Thanos could reach around to the gauntlet with his other hand, the Avengers had recovered and descended on him with a single-minded focus. Thanos face contorted in a rictus of pain could feel victory sliding away from him, through his fingers. Carol snarled in his face as she swung her upper body away from him and leveraged one foot against Thanos’ face and the other on his hip and wrenched the gauntlet from him sending the conglomerate of assorted Avengers attached to Thanos in the opposite direction of her crash landing.

Shoving the gauntlet onto her arm, Carol felt the power gather and surge through her body even before her tumbling body came to a halt, Carol went binary, scorching the earth and broken concrete beneath her, she arrowed up towards the atmosphere, an avatar of creation.

In that moment Carol felt that she could have anything, everything she wanted, the mania that had gripped her for years teased, but she pictured her family, healthy and whole and at the happiest moment in her life Carol’s eyes slid shut and she snapped her fingers.

Then everyone had been unsnapped. Just like that, everyone came back, minus the aging that should’ve taken place in the 5 year gap, everyone was restored. Her family was restored, albeit not exactly as they were before the snap. They’d both come back a couple of years younger than even the 5 year gap. Carol would later admit no conscious knowledge of having anything to do with that. The tendrils from the megalomania that haunted her during the separation from her family, since the separation of her hope from her expectations, teased at her guilt.  
But, Carol was a survivor. A warrior. In the face of the hope of her families return, she was unstoppable, damn the consequences, nothing would make her go back to that darkness.

~~~~~

The Stones. Weary of the interference, the strife and the contention consulted each other and themselves and decided to reform, there were after all eternal. Each stone sought a sufficient host, a new normal . . . 

~~~~~

Two Galaxies away . . .

Her form stood rigid with a sinewy profile that the ceremonial armor gleam and shine could not mask. The heavy silken fabrics draped against skin, normally purple with a satin sheen, was slightly pallid. The glow in the armored filaments protecting her wings glowed brightly over feathers tight and closed. Mute and cold, Jaxon stood before the beveled glass of the observation port deck of her ship and brooded, her ears flatten to her skull. 

Soon she would finally finish it. She had checked her serum 3 times in the last 2 cycles. The levels were all the same but she was having difficulties in predicting the power requirement for the bonding process to achieve a successful enough reaction before the host began to expire. The process was still too unpredictable, but if she submerged the host . . . she was obsessing again. Jaxon growled softly to herself, she could not cross that bridge until she had her subject. Her father would tell her to go for a run, to clear her thoughts, but this restlessness had been her constant companion since her whole fucking life went up in flames, it was a part of her now.

Besides, she had traveled so far already, through the fabric of time itself; she was after all a scientist, the best of the Vinari. She would go to earth, she would take the female, and she would right her world. She had failed so many times before, but now she knew who her target was, who her lynchpin was. 

She would fix it. A whole world depended on it

Her form stood rigid, a straight line all the way through to her back, but for her shoulders which slumped. The powerful ropey muscles in her thighs, rangy and gaunt flexed as she made her way to her ships command center, ears twitching in irritation. This close to her goals she was the living embodiment of what it meant to . . . hunger. Her wings fluttered dangerously, their heavy plumage held tight and close to her body. Soon she’d be finished. Soon shed be home.

Chapter 1  
Deep Space: Banna’ Aholii Star System  
ShinKarian Star system  
Skrulls Home world

“Talos, tell me please, that you finally got your guy from the Squillion Rift with those materials we needed to finish the Library. The lighting is a very delicate endevo-”

“Take it easy, Renn,” Talos said holding his hands up in a placating matter, “I assure you it’s been handled and completed as you asked, were all ready for your final walkthrough.” He added with his most charming smile. Talos followed the ShinKarian Royal to the private dock at the royals space station.

“It must be perfection!” Renn insisted. “Carol’s Sacrifice for our peoples must be honored, it is our way.” Renn turns and exhales rambling off the preflight check list and safety lists. The ShinKarian engineers already congregating around the two of them to receive their perspective assignments did not notice the smile fixed to Talos’s face, though that could just because that was his normal expression these days.

With Carol’s unwavering and seemingly relentless affinity for utterly decimating enemy forces, they successfully crippled the Kree advancement. Maintaining war against an opponent that breaks absolutely everything, ships, bases, vehicles, and depots is a fiery incinerating blaze as hot as a sun gets rather expensive after a while. Talos chuckled to himself; there would be battles with literally nothing left but ash and rubble. The only vindication he could feel for the stealthy ambushes that caught their rag tag rebellion off guard.

And after the Thanos detour and everyone’s loved ones were restored, including himself, it wasn’t just the ShinKarians feeling magnanimous these days. 

Then the ShinKarians practical adoption of Carol, mastery of technology that renewed their planets environment and Interstellar living, plus Carol’s unrelenting threat of utter destruction Made the ShinKarian nation a juggernaut for peace and saw to the end of the Kree and Skrull War. The rumors about a team of super-powered Terans from C-53, who defeated Thanos being under her control also had helped.

They had lost. They had bled. They all had cried. Been snapped away, and snapped back. 

Now they would live.

Talos meanders up to the Photon. The smile and admiration in his eyes for the soon to be fully revealed gift was completely justified. Talos pull the specs of the cruiser up on his new wrist unit. The gauntlet was cutting edge and would help keep him organized, the graphical 3d interface flickering briefly before solidifying in a spectrum of color. The unit also served as a communicator between him and Carol. 

Scrolling through the interface, Talos pulled the specs of the cruiser sized ship. It was the technological brainchild of the Kree, Skrulls and the ShinKarian and she was impressive. She had 5 decks and 4 wing solariums along 2 mid-range transport shuttles. It had the light speed engines as well as numerous onboard weapons systems he helped oversee himself.

The ships onboard systems sported an incredibly advanced AI with a power management system that took his breathe away. Carol would be able to charge the ship due to the integration of the space stone directly into her body. She could disseminate energy from the cosmos to the ship. She would never be stranded. This ship was an unstoppable interstellar living system; you could live amongst the stars forever. She was even more unstoppable than before.

The ShinKarians had surprised them when they calmly announced that the Mind Stone had been integrated into the Ships AI. They received a blank stare from Carol until they had explained that it made her ship really smart and able to take her directions as well as drive itself. She’d smiled at that.

He could see why the ShinKarians would entrust the Mind Stone to Carol for safe keeping. Carol had absolutely no designs for power, but would protect the ship, the ship she hoped her family would want to live on, with her very life. They had made a replica to store in a secure location and secretly installed the mind stone to the Photon’s AI systems. They explained that with the security of the ships weapons and drive systems, Carol and the advanced AI Combat Suite, the ship would make the best hiding place and Carol the best guardian for the stone. 

Hopefully that meant they all could have a little peace.

Despite the complex food and nutrition systems including a functioning farm and something called an Oceanarium, the full sized library, (of which he sourced the fanciest Dalak leather furniture himself) the 16 guest suites with personal lavatories and lounge areas, (he still couldn’t believe the additional costs) the engineering and tech garage, game room, antigravity pool, and a slew of other rooms he didn’t remember that humans seemed to need, the ships crowning achievement was, to put it plainly, a door.

Not just any door, but very special powerful door. A door so powerful it managed to keep Carol from immediately flying home to the family she missed.

The ShinKarians who resembled tall slender bipedal Monogendered cats where some of the most talented engineers in the universe. They had a truce in place with the Kree. The early wars had shown the Kree, that the ShinKarians would not, and could not be conquered. Their mastery of Nano-tech, Flat space physics and Quantum Engineering made them and unpredictable opponent that the Kree couldn’t afford to pursue. Like Asgardians, their technology was so advanced as to seem magical at times, but the long-lived species lived generously and peacefully and loved to have the Skrulls living amongst them. It was perfect really.

The ShinKarians had built massively impressive intergalactic space station hub in their home solar system that worked as a space hub. There were casinos, clubs, Malls, and spaceships and entertainment that contributed to the busy intergalactic hub Due to the sheer space between the hubs and Planets, The ShinKarians built a door able to bridge massive distances to accommodate the size of their growing kingdom and the aesthetics of their culture. 

The ShinKarians built these doors to connect over great distances quickly. The Portals or doors were trippy to travel through but undeniably convenient, of which the true name of the technology was entirely too long, so he and Carol both agreed to call it a shiny door technology. These doors took massive amounts of energy, so the tech to run them was still managed prudently and was still quite proprietary. It was no wonder the mind stone choose them as its new resting place after Thanos.

The doors worked by folding space between two points in the universe. That meant that Carol could create a tunnel between the door on her ship and another point. They were hoping Maria would let them build the second doorway in her office on earth, So they could travel back and forth, so home would always be close. It was the only reason Carol wasn’t gone already.

The Alpha door was already assembled on Carols Ship, they were currently finishing with the final loading up and flight checks for the journey back to Carol home. Once there they would build door Omega and then head back home themselves. With a few quick swipes of his wrist, the display on his gauntlet flickered close.

Talos turned and approached the railing to watch the festivities from the light walk of the Fhenros Station, the colors moving through the light walk eddied and swirled beneath his boots. The Photon was the only ship in this Hangar, the lights from the constant fireworks from the massive festival and the luminescence from the lights that were part of the very architecture of the space hub shimmering over the ship’s hull. It matched his soul, the iridescence, the giddy expectation. He was home, and Soren and his daughter Danai were waiting for him.

With one last look at the beautiful red, blue and gold ship, Talos departed so that he too could prepare for the festivities.

+++

Carol floated high above the interstellar space station. Like a massive star, its spectacle alive with the lights of a trillion vehicles, clips of her flying and exploding things, returning the heir to the throne, Fireworks, confetti, flying robots and other things. She tried to meditate, here in the mute vacuum of space. She was supposed to sleep wasn’t she, but every time she closed her eyes . . .

Writhing.

Soft flesh.

Smooth Ebony.

Small round button.

Dragging her lips across the softest skin.

Carol forced her eyes open even as she brought her fingers to her mouth. The ghost of silk making the ache in her chest quake, forcing a calming breath she didn’t need to make. Carol tried again to meditate.

It had been 3 years. She had been gone from earth for 3 years. In that time she feels like all she has done is burn. Burn though hours of breaking things, killing Kree, flying, searching only to turn around and fight again, so much so it felt like she fought more than she ate or slept. After the last ambush caused the death of one of the most vulnerable Skrull children, Kiralee, who liked to play hide and seek with Carol and the other kids, who always hid in the same place. . . 

Carol took another deep breath and let the memory wash through her. She knew she shouldn’t keep it in, but her skin was feeling a bit thin these days. Maybe she should sleep more. 

Then she remembered, flashes of torrid imagery had Carol moaning softly in her sleep. It had seemed so close, so real. It had started with abs, long, soft velvet lines and a . . . belly button? That’s what they were called on C-53, on earth, belly buttons. Kinda ridiculous when she thought about it but that’s what she saw and that’s why her nipples had been hard and her fingers wet?

She couldn’t believe she still did that. On base, when she and Maria had been roommates Maria told her later, after they were lovers, that she had caught Carol several times, knuckles deep and moist moaning in her sleep.-

And just like that. She would just know things. Little things from her past, emotional fragments of sound and video that featured a different, more buoyant version of herself. It was like Maria was a beacon and she was being guided home through her own personal storm.

Carol closed her eyes and let the images form before her. The memory had steadily increased in intensity, a sort of gravity that invited Carol to linger, to savor.

She could hear whimpers. She could swear she smelled something heavy and sweet that clung to the ebony skin, like it clung to the edges of her memory. It felt like good sex, honey love, like warmth in her bones and sunlight in her veins. It felt like safety and close whispers and joy, she felt joy. It felt so good. It felt like home, like Maria.

Her feelings of rightness, of Maria, of Monica were a source obsession, serving as both what she could hope for and what she had to keep her anchored. 

But like the opposite side of the same coin, the distance and time gap caused by her obligation to the Skrulls and Thanos snap exasperated her yearning for what she remembered having, and it drove her anxiety. 

Then there was the alien shit. What if Maria got totally freaked out by her alien shit. Her body was different, her blood was a completely different color, she aged slowly.

“Shit.” Carol pressed her lips into a thin line and rolled her shoulders a couple of times trying to relax. She was having conversations with herself inside of herself. She would cross that bridge when she got home.

She hadn’t been sleeping. Not really. She knew that made her a bit wonky after long periods, but when she did sleep, she dreamed and it was so emotional, it was exhausting. So she stayed awake and didn’t complain, especially when she was supposed to be the indestructible one. The Superhero. 

She was made for this. Right?

So she waited. Not patiently. But she would endure this, the partying the celebration, the delays, so she could go home. She needed the ship. She had to show Maria that this was their chance.

Whoa. Slow down Danvers.

Carol took a deep breath, forcing air in and out of her lungs. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. 

Then listened to her voice. 

The voice of her power of the infinity stone embedded within her chest. Ever since the Space stone found her in the depths of space, her powers had amplified and delineated into a force, a consciousness that could react to her needs.

She had been searching, for a habitable star system, or so she thought at the time. Flying at light speed letting her senses expand outward to “read” the cosmos before her when she and the stone collided. It punctured her chest and the impact stopped her cold. When she came to some time later, it was to a voice that was the space stone embedded in her body.

_I am the Progenitor of the cosmos and you are a child of my power. I will care for you as I require your protection. You are worthy of the power imputed to you Carol Danvers_.__

_ _ _ **You sure about that?__** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _I am not wrong.___ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **Does this mean you can read my mind?!__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _I cannot read your mind Carol Danvers.___ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **But you can hear and see everything I can?!?__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _I can interact with you when you make the connection; this is independent of the use of your powers unless you require a great more deal of energy then you may request it and I will give myself over to your will.___ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **I can work with that__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _The memory tugged at the corners of Carol’s lips. She truly didn’t know if she was a super hero, or a alien, or both, but she had every intention of using the entirety of her power to not just help the universe, but to make one family the happiest she possibly could. Reaching inward, Carol waited._ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _You are unsettled Carol Danvers___ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **I want to go home__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Then . . . let’s go___ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **We have to wait for my ship to be done then we’ll go home. I miss her__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Yes. I try to show you the images from your memories, they seem to garner a positive reaction from-___ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **You showed me a memory of us . . . having sex!! I wasn’t prepared for how . . . distracting!__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _I have upset you. My apologies I’m still . . . learning how to reconstruct the repaired memory fragments at the appropriate times.___ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **It’s fine. I just . . . don’t surprise me like that; I’m . . . too far away and that’s harder with memories like those. It’s okay to help me remember when I sleep; I just need time between the memories. It’s a lot when I have to be away this long__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Understood. You do not sleep. Not recently.___ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ **I know. I know.__** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _She’d come to think of the stone, her power, as her light. It was obsessed with trying to help her with her memories, to fill in the gaps. The light is good at waiting. Letting her take her time. She was a better conscious. Carol Smiled softly to herself she was getting therapy. There is so much she can remember now. Shea butter and some other sweet heady scent she couldn’t name, slick thrusting, gyrating, out of breath, laughing, too loud, rushing to get dressed, rushing to get naked, Maria softly whimpering her name, the way her voice breaks over her, my name,_ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Car-ol_ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Desire twists low in her belly and Carol has to deliberately slow her breathing. Her memories continue to ebb and flow like the crashing of waves. Leather, rhythmic squeaky bed sounds in the speckled sunlight, nose buried in black tresses that smell of milk and honey. So sweet and she loved that sound. The rhythmic creak, creak . . . pleasure, cries, then just like that, it’s racing muscle cars in the morning and karaoke at night, Miami vice and Pizza, gumbo and tea in the sunshine, and beer and fondling on the swinging porch in the evening, and oh, how it was intoxicating. _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _How could she have forgotten this? _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _The ache of it tampers her amorous musings, stabilizing her for the question she’s been trying to ask for several cycles now._ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Taking a deep breath and choosing to speak with her voice, seldom used these days._ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _“That night I woke up . . . several cycles ago. You showed . . . I had a dream that night. It was Marie and I, we were lovers,” Carol cleared her throat, swallowed a couple of times to keep the memories at bay. “When I woke I had a . . . a augmentation made of my power, of light. It was like what I used to wear . . . with Maria . . . back on earth, but I . . . I could feel everything. . . What the hell was that? Where’d you . . . how’d you . . .?” _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Carol’s voice trailed off as she tried to grasp at the complex emotions attached to the experience of waking to an erect phallus made of light protruding from her clit directly hardwired to her supercharged libido._ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _Sensing that Carol was struggling, the Light chose then to respond,_ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _I am sorry I am unable to offer more information. That part of our power is controlled solely by you. I can retrieve the energy of your degraded memories, in some cases repair the information to help, but it is a process. This part of our power is designed to answer your call, create to meet any need you may have. The light can solidify, diffuse even harden to become almost indestructible. You are in control Carol Danvers___ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _

_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _Exhaling quietly, “So that was me, from my memories . . .” she trailed off softly to herself. She could feel the answer, it felt right, but it also felt special, somehow secret, like a gift.  
Stretching Carol could feel the weariness in her human body. She would definitely need to eat and sleep, for like a decade to recover from all of this. Carol turned to the city of lights, strewn across the naked galaxy and prepared herself for a long party, and then a long journey home_ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> I'm back. I accidentally turned the comments off, still getting used to the site. I also wanted to post another chapter to further round out some of the ideas I started in chapter 1. In this verse the stones are sentient, and they are not so easily manipulated. All mistakes are mine, this story is not beta-ed, so be gentle. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2  
Light-Speed   
Photos in tow: Auto Pilot engaged  
ETA C-53: 6 weeks

Carol let the streaking star patterns, swirls and eddies of interstellar color lull her creative mind into distraction while her Navigators Sense kept her and the Photos on course and in the right direction. 

She had to go home. She had to be with her family, but that impatience, it sang through her blood like the trail of heat she left in her wake. It burned; it hungered so Carol moved with purpose.

That intensity has always been a part of her. She knows that fully now, has confidence in it being a part of her. At light-speed there was time to think, to remember, so Carol remembered. Sorting through and lingering through her memories.

It was what she did when she flew in space. It was like her private space to think, to wallow and savor over her memories. She would linger over their mental tastes, examining the memories from multiple angles, searching deeper into herself, her past.

She remembered raising Monica. Remembered feedings in the middle of the night, changing diapers, breakfast waffles, Monica’s favorite. She remembered a pouch she used to carry Monica in and tell her about stars and sing to her, thought Carol as she smiled to herself at the memory.

She has time to think, to remember. She has a responsibility to the Skrulls, but her loyalty, her heart was her family. Then there was the shit that she had personally stirred up during the snap. The bitterness left in the wake of her wasted energy, her own arrogance.

The time she had spent attempting to bend the universe to her will in an effort to escape the guilt of simply not being in the one place to save the one thing that mattered to her.

The more she remembers the more space they take up in her soul, and the tendrils of guilt teased at the edges of her consciousness kept morphing into an anxiety and guilt that seemed to grow and twist in the dark places in her soul. The silent accusing eyes of Maria and Monica looking on, wishing she had been stronger. 

Carol shook her head slightly; Maria and Monica would never turn her away, right? Never. She had to tell her family, they would make it right. They would know how to fix it, they would help her heal.

There would be time.

She had been busy though. She’d been gone a little over 3 years after the Snap. There had been no time to linger over her family, because they’d had quite the journey to ShinKarian Space, and they had a treaty they needed to honor. The success of her mission to return the heir of the Throne to the Queen, had been successful and getting the Skrulls settled had taken priority because by then everyone was ready for a little family time. It had been easier, somewhat, in the wake of the Snap, to see that everyone just wanted the comfort of their missing loved ones.

Carol was no longer willing to wait on the entirety of her memory to return before she went home, to collect her life, her own family. She had been planning, negotiating, fighting and waiting. Now she needed to cash in, and she hoped the universe was paying because she needed to be able to offer her family a life if she expected to keep them. 

She has a plan. She has a ship. An amazing ship. A ship Maria and Monica will love and want to live in space with her forever right? Carol chuckles to herself as she hooks through an exploding star system. The destruction, a plethora of color and textures amidst warbles of gravity and light, a spectacle Carol fantasizes showing Monica and Maria with nothing more than her power between them and the cosmos.

The light of it all streaking around Carol and her Photon as they steadily closed the distance between themselves and home.

It was incredible, Maria would love it. Or maybe she really just hoped she would love it. Monica would adore the idea but, no Maria meant no Monica. That was the problem though, when you thought you remembered who someone was but how much was true and accurate or a mix of fantasy and broken remembrances. Carol couldn’t really be sure what Maria would say, she could think Carol was insane for trying to turn Monica and herself into some space traveling astronauts or hopefully, be charmed by the idea, and see the universe with her.

Carol hummed to herself as she jetted across the cosmos. She had been doing that lately, the edges of some elusive tune that tasted of comfort and warmth whispered at the edges of her consciousness. The small refrain, over and over again.

Carol let her mind wander back to her favorite obsession. Her memories of her family. 

First, she just remembered Laying on the bed across from Maria. Dappled sunlight spilling across the blue and yellow of soft flannel covered hips. If she closes her eyes and concentrates she can see their feet, toes pointing to one another, hers unpainted and Maria's delicately and perfectly manicured deep liquid red. She could remember thinking that that was the cutest thing she ever seen perfect feet. They were soft, with no rough spots. The toenails sat on slender toes attached to a slender foot with pronounced arches. Skinny feet. They were delicate.

Why the hell did she remember feet?

She wasn’t sure if that was real or her imagination. The woman she remembered was formidable physically. She handled the obstacle courses, PT and physicality of their job like an Olympian. She remembered stroking the muscled soft as silk thighs, being slightly obsessed with the contrast. Maria had been a physically impressive, a natural athlete.

Later she remembers more. She’d been fiddling around with the parental controls on Monica’s Christmas/birthday/just because, gift in the garage, when the images brushed against her psyche. 

She remembers sooty darkness of lowered lashes. Quiet tones, Maria’s arms folded against Carol’s chest as they lay in bed, early one morning. Marias hair softly spilled over her forearm. Carol is gazing down into Marias face, their bodies flush, and she's saying something, but she's shy, and looking at Carol through those sooty lashes, she’s hesitant and shy, but Maria was never shy. 

She almost never picked the fight, no that had been Carol’s preference, but Maria was always down a finish one. Had always backed Carol. She can remember Maria helping her in basic training, helping Carol get stronger. She had always been rather skinny scrappy little white girl with too much mouth and to many ambitions. Her sinewy strength had been forged in the training of the Air Force and Maria’s tutelage.

She and Maria hadn’t struggled much with the academics, they were both highly intelligent pilots/ engineers, but Maria had a natural skill in the skies. She had been lighting fast with unpredictability in the skies that made her quite formidable that earned her respect in the skies.

It was when the women flew together that their intimate knowledge of each other’s minds and instincts coalesced into the unbeatable team of advanced aircraft ballet. Their synchronicity and precision coupled with a natural adaptability had secured her and Marias places in Lawson’s project. Lawson had known what they were to each other, and she made every effort to keep them together. She had meant so much to their family. Carol realized that Maria and Monica had to morn two family members.

Higher Further Faster. It had been their promise, their mantra  
***  
Then later when Carol and the Photos drop out of light speed, and she takes shelter inside, to rest, to recharge, she dreams and she can remember even more. 

They'd gone to Panchos, had gotten drunk loud and loose just like they always did. Just the 2 of them among them a bevy of humans, but they only had eyes for each other. Singing and laughing, Pinball and Street Fighter, then later in Carol’s Mustang, fumbling and groping and giggling in the dark trying to work up the courage to reach for each other. 

Under the moonlight on a warm Arizona night talking and laughing with the warm breeze feathering across their skin. Drunk and happy and sobering up Like gravity they kept inching across the bench seat closer to one another. Carol had never been shy or in any way typically indecisive, but this was different. This was Maria. The love of her life, her best friend, her family, she couldn’t mess this up by wanting something Maria wouldn’t or couldn’t give. There was no way she could risk Monica, that was her baby, she needed Monica and Maria, more than she needed sex.

The problem was Maria never withheld anything good from Carol. Made time for Carol, listened and remembered everything she shared with her. Saw what Carol hid, and saw what Carol couldn’t hide. Found and soothed wounds that Carol had never shared with her previous lovers. The Intimacy was with Maria, always Maria. Quick Fingers, or when she was hungrier, strapped, rushed encounters in the dark at the lesbian joint 3 hours from base kept the edge off but never satisfied.

Maria fed her soul, how was she supposed to not fall in love with her. So she had held back, would let Maria as close as she wanted, but never put pressure on her. The touches, brushes, embraces had all been stored to pour over later when she could satisfy herself. So she was patient. 

That night had been different. Larson had pulled Carol aside and advised her that life was fleeting and fragile. She told Carol to tell Maria the truth, and trust that Maria loved her enough not to throw her away, even if she couldn’t love her back in the same way. 

Carol was prepared to be the friend. She was prepared to promise and cajole and plead her case or their platonic relationship. She was even prepared to give Maria space, she would be the most patient, most understanding faithful friend ever. 

They loved each other. They both said it. She was confident they both meant it so. . . 

“Where’s your head at?” said Maria, breaking into the comfortable sounds of the night providing a comfortable intimate blanket around the two women sitting in the Mustang.

Carol looked up in slight surprise and realized that she’d lapsed into silence. She let the slow, lopsided grin of hers bloom full force as she turned her attention and gaze to Maria. She had a small smile of her own and was gazing at Carol from beneath those dark lashes.

“Right here, with you,” Carol turns on the bench her body pushing closer to Maria, “Maria, you know I love you.” Said Carol swallowing visibly, she loved the look on Maria’s face, it was so soft. Her dark eyes beautiful sculpted lips. 

“I love you too Carol.” Maria said, tilting her head to the side against Carol’s arm that was draped across the seat behind her, and turning to face Carol in the seat as well.

And Carol in her typical style took that for the invitation it was, and dove right in.

“I want to kiss you.”

There is silence. Maria's eyes seemed to burn in the dark and for a second Carol can’t read her. Then Maria’s lashes lower and her tongue darts out to swipe at her lower lip as if tasting the kiss to come.

“Then kiss me.”

Possibly the 3 greatest words shed ever heard in her life up to that point. Carol leans into Maria tilting her head and pressing her lips to Maria’s. From the moment her lips touch those incredibly soft lips of the woman she had fantasized about, dreamed of and craved in every corner of her life, invaded the last vestiges of her heart, curled up and settled.

At once Carol knew satisfaction and hunger as equal in her soul. Carol cupped the back of Marias head and sucked gently on first her tongue then her lips. She was unsure who was whimpering, because she couldn’t be bothered to stop. But it was when she felt warm silken flesh beneath the palm of her left hand and felt the rush of liquid at her core that she tried to calm down.

Releasing Maria’s mouth to explore, Carol trailed kisses down Marias throat, being careful not to leave marks, at least not where they could be seen outside the locker room. Maria’s hands were under her jacket, under her shirt and her finger tips were trailing across her flesh and Carol grabbed her hands before they could close around her breasts.

“ I don’t want our first time to be in my car, and if you keep going, I’m gonna stop thinkin, and I need to get us home. I want you in my bed. I need to take my time with you.”

Maria’s lips were swollen with kisses and she was breathing heavily. So beautiful. Having Maria in her arms was so good, Carol couldn't stop herself from lifting her hands to cup Marias face and stroke the petal soft skin there. It would always amaze her and charm her to no end how Maria was a quintessential tomboy, except when it came to her hair, skin and her toenails. She was incredibly girly, always so satiny.

Carol woke with a start. Skin lit up like fire, but she didn’t burn, at least not literally. Her gaze darting down to the sheet that covered her lap, she could see the outline of a furious erection, bright like the suns.

Pulling the sheet back, Carol exposed herself to the air. The cock was luminescent and when she wrapped her fingers around the shaft it felt firm and soft. The heat, somehow different feathered up her arm and the pleasure of it uncurled in her spine. Carol released herself and fell back onto the bed. She wanted Maria, her wife, she was tired of taking care of herself, her hunger was different, specific.

But she was such an alien now, she tried to imagine what Maria might say about her abilities, about her lust, but whenever she let her mind go there she started remembering what is was like to be Maria’s lover, her wife and Carol couldn’t control the blush that spread across her chest. 

Carol got up and made her way to the bathroom willing away the erection, the power dissipating and seeping back into her skin. She was so one track mind these days, she really just wanted to be home already.

After checking in With Talos and the small crew that had accompanied them to assist in the building of the Shiny door tech on earth, Carol charged the ship and after checking with the ships AI, who she called “A.I” then took her place in front of the ship and brought them both up to light speed travel.

The sooner they were home, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read and commented and left a kudos. I'm very flattered and Ive been working on really making this better, i know its a little rough, but I'm hoping you like. Ive got lots more but I wanted to give you something to read in the meantime.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Louisiana  
Rambeau Home  
3:42 am

Maria woke with a start. She lay still in her bed, the crickets the only sound that disturbed the air. Opening her eyes and sitting up in bed, her gaze skirted around the room, trying to shake her predawn disorientation, clear her head. Something had awakened her, but the room remained silent. The light breeze ruffling the sheer curtains, Maria hesitated closed her eyes and then lowering herself back to the bed, she heard it again.

A whiny metallic sound and a low _thunk_, _thunk_.

Maria’s heart sped up as she quickly realized that someone or something was on her property and the alien sounds from the front of the house sent shivers down her spine. Quickly and quietly, she made her way to the window towards the sound. Through the shadowy curtains of the Willow tree she could make out some sort of large vehicle, a ship maybe and large figures moving in the dark. They were metal and shiny things she couldn’t quite see in the dark that moved towards the house, towards Monica.

Maria was already in motion, it took seconds to slip into her running shoes and scan her hand print for her weapons safe, a gift from shield, and remove her service weapon and harness before she was closing her bedroom door and heading for Monica’s room.

Slipping inside the room and locking the door behind her Maria went over to the bed. Reaching under the bed Maria pulled a pack out set it next to the bed then gently and firmly she reached for Monica who was cocooned in her blankets. Maria grasped Monica’s thin but sturdy shoulders and sat her upright,

“Monica, baby wake up.” Maria's tone was quiet and firm and Monica blinked up at her in confusion.

“Mom? Mom wha-”

“Shh, Monica Carol Jane Danvers Rambeau, I need you to listen to me very carefully and do everything I tell you to do. This is an emergency do you understand?”

Monica’s eyes widened in the dark and she reached up to grasps her mother’s arms in turn. Her breathe stuttered in her chest with fear, but she looked into her mother’s eyes and nodded.

Maria held Monica’s gaze steadily, grounding her daughter in her confidence.

“Everything is going to be okay. Get your gear on as fast as you can, you’re going to take your pack too. It has everything you need. Do you understand?”

“ Yes, mom,” Monica whispered.

Getting up quickly Maria instructed Monica in a clear even voice. After the craziness of superheroes and aliens wars, and a host of other impossible shit, Maria had devised several plans to keep her family safe. All of which she and Monica had practiced several times.

“You are going to take the secret route to Mommas Mustang. Just like we practiced. You are going to activate the distress beacon, and you will wait right there and hide until Uncle Nick comes for you do you understand Monica?”

Monica was pulling her pack on now, over her hastily dressed clothes, eyes wide, but she looked up at her mother and nodded.

“Yes mom, I understand.”

Goose meowed softly from her perch on the bed and Maria reached down to pick her up, as she herded Monica into the bathroom to go out the emergency exit.

“Hey girl, I need you to protect Monica okay?” she said, holding the cat up to her eye level, Goose gently placed a paw on Marias check and meowed softly. Maria placed Goose on the back of Monica’s Pack, letting the Flerken hang on to the little girl and moved over to the window quickly lifting the massive single glass window. Maria reached down and unfurling the tree house ladder, she scanned the night outside the second story house one last time.

A crash sounded downstairs, it sounded like they were in the house now, and she could hear heavy footsteps in the house and voices, weird and robotic like. Maria lifted Monica in her arms and moved towards the window, prepared to help her daughter clamber out the window.

“Mom, please I don’t wanna leave you,I-”

“Monica, shhhh, baby it’s time for you to go. I’m gonna catch up to you later, okay? I promise baby, Im not gonna leave you, okay? Trust me, Trust Mama”

Eyes wide and large tears rolling down her face she looked at her mother and once again whispered,

“Okay.”

“Just like we practiced, right lieutenant?”

“Aye Aye, Captain.” Monica had her feet on the ladder and she was halfway out the window, with tears in her eyes, unable to let go of Marias arms. Maria didn’t want to let go either.

“Monica. I love you. Momma loves you, you are everything and right night baby girl I need you to move okay.” Maria had both hands around the straps of Monica’s pack helping her daughter descend before she heard the first crack and splinter of the door.

Taking one more second to ensure that her daughter was moving down the latter, Goose hanging off the back of the pack, her bright feline eyes connecting with Marias.

Maria gently closed the window and turned in time to hear a crash of the door. Maria was armed 3 seconds later. Service weapon extended and hot, Maria advanced towards the closed door slowly.

***  
Light-Speed  
Photos: Auto Pilot engaged  
ETA C-53: 1-Jump gate 15 hours

Deck 5 Lab

Scanning. . .

“Well!” hissed Carol. “Can you sense any radiation or anything that might even be suspect to normal humans?”

She had been standing on this dais naked and glowing for the better part of an hour, thinking of Maria and glowing so she could figure out if she’d give the people she loved cancer. The Photos AI system was the most advanced system she knew of, powered by the mind stone, its knowledgebase was endless.

The system whirred softly, then the AI spoke up:

**There are no adverse effects to this aspect of your power, Captain that I am able to detect. The photo- electric properties of your energy appear to rapidly change in intensity and wavelength depending on your intentions and emotions.**

**This is to suggest that your more amorous moods result in a healing therapeutic manifestation of the Tesseract’s power. We observed this in the speedy healing of your wounds, further sped up by the advancements in your Kree blood. The energy has also acted like a shield or force field, the photo-electric molecules solidifying into and impenetrable dynamic shield. The power also allows for the potential manipulation of light sources and or kinetic energy in other entities. The applications are endless; however, your power levels stay consistent with these patterns when you are focused on allies, family or friends.**

**A substantial increase in intensity as well as the change in wavelength to harmful levels is always preceded by a clear definable threat. The Fight response can then be observed as markedly different then the energy you exhibit when in the presence of allies.**

**When you detect a threat, then the Tesseract energy is focused and honed into the weapons and defense systems of one Captain Carol Danvers. The power then becomes weaponized, but only under the will of the Host.**

“So, I’m not harmful to Maria and Lieutenant Trouble.”

Carol let her shoulders slump in relief, that wasn’t a complication she was prepared to deal with. They had one more jump gate, and then she could make it home in 15 hours, 8 if she pushed it like crazy. She should lay down, try to sleep, so she would be fresh when she got home.

Carol slipped back into her clothes and quietly made her way up to the Captains nest. She moved quickly wanting to avoid the sometimes too nosy crew.

Nova, one of the head scientists had already yelled at her about not eating and not sleeping. The Skrull had never met Maria, but constantly threatened Carol with telling Maria of Carols supposed self-neglect.

Nova maintained that any woman strong enough to love Carol would be strong enough to kick her ass into shape. So, Carol had to work hard not to show how much those threats worked on her.  
Thanks to Talos and his refusal to leave Carol alone even after she completed her mission. Talos claimed to have one last mission and he’d wouldn’t stop until he’d completed it. Talos would deliver her back to Maria, personally, he’d said, a smirk lighting his features.

Talos felt the need to meddle her happiness, since he and Soren had mastered theirs. Holed up in their love cabin or tiptoeing around the ship, giggling, making out. She was happy for their family; it always brought a smile to her lips. She could even see the romance in it, the Photos was luxurious living, in any galaxy. But, Carol had a one track mind, she cold quite bring herself to get excited, not yet. The ship was a means to an end.

She would sleep, or try for now, but she was out and flying light speed as soon as they hit the jump point she’d been gone long enough.

  
***

Carol jerked wake. She laid in the bed for another couple of minutes waiting to see if the source of her sudden awakening would be evident.

She was lying on her back spread eagle on the round mattress. Massive and recessed on a dais in a glass enclosed alcove looking out over space. Carol guessed that it was probably normally romantic but whenever carol looked at it too long she just wanted Maria and Monica. It was nice though, the floors in the suites were even heated even the parts with the soft carpet. She would sit naked on the warm carpet and watch the stars.

When nothing earth shattering happened, Carol padded off to the shower, she was less than 24 hours from the last jump point to earth then she was only a couple of hours from home.

Carol had been standing beneath the five shower heads in the heated deluge of water when the lights flashed red and an alert began to play. The ships AI interface popped into the bathroom.

“Captain Danvers you have received 2 distress alerts from the beacons you left on C53. The Ships drive has recharged . . . ”

Carol’s world slowed to molasses. Her limbs felt heavy as she stumbled from the bathroom to her armory to get dressed. It felt like a million years while she struggled with her suit.

SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit! She knew this would happen, she knew that someone would try and fuck with her family. Please God let them be okay. Be okay. Be okay. Come on, please be ok . . .

Once she was suited she moved through more sure footed, but the panic. Talos and his new chief science officer, an tall impressive warrior by he name of Milanthra met her in the main docking bay.

“Carol, what happening!?”

“Got a distress call from my girls, going home now.” Carol marched right past the Skrulls, and already on fire, ran down the length of the docking bay as the ship temporarily dropped its shields so Carol could jump out the docking bay.

“AI, reroute my Nav data and remove any stops, we do not stop moving until we are in C-53’s orbit.” Carol spoke to the ships systems from her helmet, flying around to the helm. The ships wings drew in and shutters dropped as the ship prepared for light speed travel

“Rerouting completed. Drives primed and ready Captain, on your mark.”

“Lets go.”


End file.
